This application is submitted by the Cancer And Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to begin its eleventh year as a primary multi-modality Research Base for ten Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs) and one Minority-Based CCOP nine states. CALGB is a Clinical Cooperative Group with 27 Main Member institutions and a membership of about 2 health professionals at about 200 hospitals, clinics and physicians' offices in the USA, Canada & Denmark. The Specific Aims are to provide an organized and collegial environment for community hospital health care professionals to interact with their academic counter-parts in the development and implementation of cancer prevention and control research studies and the latest cancer treatment clinical trials. CALGB proposes to enhance the translation of new information from a strong basic correlative sciences program in cancer treatment to an evolving strong program in cancer prevention and control research themes in chemoprevention, tumor markers and Psycho-Oncology. Strategies will be developed to assist CCOPs to increase accrual of minorities, women and rural underserved people into ethical, high quality clinical trials which will result in a decrease in cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality. CCOPs will be assisted in broadening their networks to include more primary health professionals and specialists to help in the diffusion of State-of- the-Art cancer care at the community level. An enhanced Continuous Quality Improvement program will be continued with audit and performance review of each institution at least every three years. There are five cancer site committees (Leukemia, Lymphoma, Respiratory, Breast and Gastrointestinal) which work closely with eleven modality committees (Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Correlative Sciences-Leukemia/Lymphoma, Correlative Sciences-Solid Tumors, Transplant, Pathology, Surgery, Radiation Oncology, Psycho-Oncology, Cancer Control, Oncology Nursing and Data Management) to plan and implement cancer prevention and treatment studies using the latest technologies and information available. These studies are designed to further our knowledge in cancer biology and therapeutics. This project will bring these advances to the community hospital level where CCOP trained health care providers can apply them immediately. An example of a cancer prevention trial that is on-going is a double-blind, placebo controlled trial of aspirin in the prevention of adenomatous polyps in subjects following curative resection of Stage I-II colorectal carcinoma.